Fritz
Fritz (pronounced "fuh-RITZ") is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. He is ranked #81 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. His Total Skill Level is 1713. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay Showdown, Fritz is the Boss of level 18. He is very defensive and strikes often. He is also surrounded by purple armor thinned fighters like Gwen and Ai. It is best if you get to him with 3 hearts. In Swordplay Duel and Speed Slice, he is good at a skill level of 731. He is good at neither Table Tennis nor Basketball. His level in Basketball is 465, with a team of Lucía and Matt. His skill in Table Tennis is around 390. He is the Vice-Champion in Cycling, coming in 2nd out of 98 behind Anna. Wii Party In Wii Party, Fritz is an Advanced Mii. Trivia * His Japanese name is フリッツ (Furittsu). * His Korean name is 프리츠 (Peulicheu / "Fritz") * He is the best male Mii in Cycling. * Including himself, his Basketball team consists of only Champions and Vice Champions (Lucía and Matt being Champions, himself being a Vice-Champion) * Although Fritz has neither facial hair nor glasses, he does not use the default black color for either of them. His facial hair is gray, and his glasses are orange. This could point out the possibility that Fritz''' was supposed to be one of the elderly Miis before the facial hair and glasses got scrapped, like Nelly, due to his beard and mustache being gray. * Fritz is one of the few CPU Miis who is Pro Class at nothing except Cycling. * Fritz is the only Mii who debuted in Wii Sports Resort to be a Vice-Champion. * His name is a nickname for the German names, Frederick and Friedrich. * In Table Tennis, Fritz is right-handed. * Just like Tomoko, he attacks quickly without holding back on any attacks in Stage 18 of Swordplay Showdown. It's best if you block. However, unlike Tomoko, Fritz blocks any attacks after he fails to attack. * He and Marco have a few things in common, both are Advanced Miis at Wii Party, both are Swordplay Showdown bosses, both are pro in only one sport, and they have the same hairstyle and same nose shape. * He, Fumiko, and Michael are the only Advanced Miis in Wii Party whose favorite color is red. Gallery FritzDACotQR.JPG|Fritz's QR Code, as seen in the portrait. Badge-15-0.png|Fritz's Badge. Fritz.png|Fritz as the level 18 Boss in Swordplay Showdown. Fritz Swordplay.jpg|Mii_Trey against Fritz in Swordplay Duel. Screen Shot 2015-01-14 at 7.49.03 PM.png|Fritz in Basketball. 036.jpg|Fritz in the middle. Swordplay Showdown Bosses-Stages 1-20.jpg 20180210_074751.jpg|Fritz and his teammates Matt and Lucía in Basketball. 2018-03-02 (21).png IMG_0155.JPG|Fritz in Table Tennis. DSC01957.JPG|Fritz in Swordplay Speed Slice. 2018-07-24 (33).png|Fritz playing Basketball at High Noon. IMG_0707.JPG|Fritz sword fighting at Dusk. 2018-08-16 (37).png|Fritz (left) in Cycling. 15346941273261356520578.jpg 15346953676911377145077.jpg 153469595834373238214.jpg 2018-10-01 (259).png 2018-10-01 (68).png Cole, Misaki, and Fritz participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Cole, Misaki, and Fritz participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Cole, Misaki, and Fritz participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Flag Fracas with Tatsuaki as the referee in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png George, Patrick, Martin, Fritz, Gabriele, Fumiko, Helen, Rin, Daisuke, Abby, Tatsuaki, Alex, and Kathrin featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Elisa, Hiromi, Fritz, Misaki, Takumi, Shinnosuke, Abby, Pablo, Kathrin, Asami, Oscar, Hiroshi, and Theo featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ursula, Fritz, Hiromi, Holly, Miguel, Takashi, Hiromasa, Marisa, Fumiko, Abby, Sandra, Tatsuaki, and Shinnosuke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 3- Advanced.jpg Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Ryan, Fritz, and Naomi participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Fritz, Ryan, and Naomi participating In Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Cole, Fritz, and Misaki participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Cole, Misaki, and Fritz participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Cole, Misaki, and Fritz participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Cole, Misaki, and Fritz participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Cole, Misaki, and Fritz participating in Flag Fracas with Silke as the referee in Wii Party.png Cole, Misaki, and Fritz participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Cole, Misaki, and Fritz participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Cole, Misaki, and Fritz participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Cole, Misaki, and Fritz participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Cole, Misaki, and Fritz participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Fritz, Cole, and Misaki participating in Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Cole and Fritz particpating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Misaki, Cole and Fritz participating in Flag Fracas with Asami as the referee in Wii Party.png Eduardo, Gabi, and Fritz participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Emily, Fritz, and Eduardo participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png 2018-11-09 (5).png Fritz, Gabriele, and Marco participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Fritz, Gabriele, and Marco participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Fritz, Gabriele, and Marco participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Steve, Fritz, Megan, Asami, Luca, Marisa, Julie, Keiko, Sandra, Rin, Tyrone, Holly, Tomoko, Rainer, and Sakura featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Tomoko, Eduardo, Oscar, George, Martin, Mia, Haru, James, Misaki, Hiromi, Emma, Eddy, Sota, Julie, Elisa, and Fritz featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Fritz, Hiroshi, Nelly, Takumi, Gwen, and Shinta featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Hiroshi, Abe, Eduardo, Fritz, and Siobhan featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Cole, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Cole, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Cole, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png 2018-12-19 (20).png Cole, Fumiko, Ryan, James, Hiromi, Ashley, Hiroshi, Abby, Gabi, Kentaro, Tatsuaki, Fritz, Yoshi, Greg, and Yoko featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Fritz carrying Pizza on his bike in Cycling.png User-ILoveBubble28392.jpg|Barbara and Lucía fighting with Fritz the Teddy bear in Tomodachi Life Fritz in Baseball.png MiitopiaFritzImage.jpg|Fritz in Miitopia IMG_2343.jpg|Fritz with Andy, Chika, Yoko, Cole, Shouta, Mike, and Rin IMG 2763.jpg IMG 2767.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(60).jpg Sarah, Hayley and Fritz participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Fritz, Michael and Kathrin participating in Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Fritz, Luca, Barbara and Ashley participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Pablo,_Fritz,_Elisa_and_Fumiko_participating_in_Ram_Jam_in_Wii_Party.png Shinta,_Kathrin,_Fritz_and_Hiromi_participating_in_Chop_Chops_in_Wii_Party.png Ursula,_Fumiko_and_Fritz_participating_in_Shifty_Gifts_in_Wii_Party.png Hiromasa,_Kathrin,_Ursula_and_Fritz_participating_in_Cry_Babies_in_Wii_Party.png Tommy,_Misaki,_Fritz_and_Hiromi_participating_in_Moon_Landings_in_Wii_Party.png Megan, Holly, Fritz and Ren participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Bingo Card 1.png Theo, Sarah, Hayley, Hiromi, Takashi, Chris, Jessie, Misaki, Steve, Yoshi, Martin, Elisa, Fritz, Sandra, Jackie, Rin, Shouta, Barbara, and Pablo featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Gabi, Takashi, Fritz and Hiromi participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Cole, Ursula and Fritz participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Fritz, Patrick, Haru and Nelly participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Fritz participating in Timber Topple in Wii Party.png Fritz in Golf.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(247).jpg Latest (2851×1664) - Google Chrome 7 26 2019 3 57 03 PM.png Latest (2068×2141) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 7 31 31 AM.png Latest (1791×1876) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 2 02 58 PM.png Steve, Fritz, David, and Midori in Nintendogs + Cats.jpg IAmAwesome2_in_Table_Tennis-0.JPG|IAmAwesome2 facing against Fritz in Table Tennis. Yoko Marisa and Fritz in a Wii U match.jpg 20191213 165955.jpg|Every Black Armored enemy with Sota and Ai in Stage 18 of Swordplay Showdown. 1E948ACA-0CEA-4EA0-9960-D0F716591866.jpeg 20200123 110657.jpg|'''Fritz as the Dark Lord, the antagonist in Miitopia. 20200123 111244.jpg|'Fritz' with Takumi, Nelly, Hee-joon, Sara and Oscar's faces in Miitopia. 20200109 181145.jpg Category:Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Swordplay Showdown Bosses Category:Advanced CPU Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Mii Category:Vice Champions Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Mii Category:Pro Category:One-time Pro Category:Red Males Category:Cycling Pros Category:CPU Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Wii Party Category:Blonde/Yellow haired Miis Category:Blue Eyed Miis Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Add Category Badge Miis Category:Wii Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Nintendo Category:Opponents Badge Category:Triple Badge Miis Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Right handed Category:Miis with deleted moles Category:Miis whose eyebrows don't match their hair color Category:Miis that debuted in Wii Sports Resort Category:Miis that wore Bulky Black Armor Category:Miis with sunburned skin color Category:Bosses that attack quicker Category:Bosses that defend when they fail to attack Category:Miis with wrinkles Category:Miis Who Love Red